Infiel
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: ¿Kurt?¿Engañarlo? ¿A el? Era una mala broma, si, eso debia ser, una muy mala broma.


Advertencias: Spoiler de "The Spanish teacher"

Mis HORRORES ortográficos

Infiel

"¡Oh Gaga, dame más fuerza!" Se dijo a si mismo mientras veía a ese extremadamente sensual profesor de cuerpo bien torneado, piel bronceada, sensuales tatuajes, además, esa ropa… ¡Gaga! ¿En que estaba pensando? Entendía que era un hombre bastante atractivo, pero el tenia novio y más importante aún ¡Tenia un novio en recuperación que seguramente se estaba lamentando por no poder estar con él!

Se quedó sentado, tratando de mantener su auto control, respiro profundo, no le gustaba usar esa la case de palabras, pero ¡Joder! Era un crimen, ahora comenzaba a cantar "I'm sexi and I know it" y para colmo, a bailar, okey, ver a Puck y a Finn tratando de bailar había sido divertido, pero él lo hacía demasiado bien; y aunque sabía que Blaine podía hacerlo igual de bien, no era lo mismo.

Trato de mantener, una vez más, el control, manteniendo sus brazos bien pegados al cuerpo y tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Aunque lo último no salió tan bien. Al final, había terminado cediendo a sus tentaciones, bailando y sentándose a un lado de él, tratando de que no fuera tan evidente la forma en la que le miraba.

oOo

Su relación se había basado, en todo su tiempo de pareja y de amistad, en la sinceridad y no tener secretos entre ellos, y por esa razón, se conocían perfectamente. Y Blaine noto que a su novio le pasaba algo cuando llego a su casa y prácticamente le salto encima, atacándolo con besos. Casi parecía olvidarse de que había salido de una operación.

- Wow, hare que me lastimen más seguido-. Dijo en tono de broma, pero Kurt no rio, ni lo miro mal, ni nada. Solo se quedó ahí, abrazándolo y con la cara oculta contra su cuello.

- Oh, Blaine, perdóname-. Susurro con voz afligida, este le rodeo con sus brazos. Ya habían hablado de ello y Kurt seguía culpándose de lo que había pasado. Y por más que le dijera que el recibiría un disparo gustoso para protegerlo el de ojos azules seguía sin poder perdonarse.

- Ya, ya -. Le acaricio la espalda suavemente. -Ya habíamos hablado de esto y…-

- No, no es eso -. La respuesta le desconcertó. - Es que…

- ¿Qué ocurre amor? -. Le miro a los ojos. Kurt seguía sentado sobre sus piernas y el había llevado sus lados manos a su cintura. - Tú sabes que puedes contarme todo.

- Lo-lo se… Blaine, yo, yo… te fui infiel -. La confesión hizo que el ex-warbler se quedara estático ¿Había escuchado mal? Imposible, tenía que ser una muy mala broma; busco con la mirada a Kurt.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo, yo sé que no me perdonaras -. Los ojos azules comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos. - Santana dijo que era normal, pero yo no creo que sea así.

- ¿Cuándo? -. Seguía sin quitar las manos de la cintura de Kurt, incluso apretó más su agarre.

- Hoy, en el ensayo del coro.

"Oh, dios" Fue lo único que pudo pensar Blaine, tratando de averiguar con quiero pudo haber cometido Kurt semejante falta. ¿Finn? Imposible ahora Kurt únicamente podía verlo como un hermano, el mismo se lo había dicho muchísimas veces. ¿Sam? No, el andaba tras mercedes. ¿Mike? Estaba con Tina ¿Gregori? ¿Artie? Am, no. ¿Puck? Si, debía ser el ¿Quién más si no?

- Es que el profesor - Blaine casi siente un ataque al escuchar esto. ¿Con el profesor Schuester? Bien, oficialmente estaba confundido.

- ¿Kurt? - El muchacho cayó al momento en que su nombre fue pronunciado. - Explícame… ¿Qué paso?

- … -Quiso separarse, pero Blaine seguía bien aferrado a su cintura. - Profesor Schue llevo un nuevo profesor de español, y te lo juro, era increíblemente sen… - Dio un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse. -… el punto es que, trate de no ceder como lo hicieron Rachel, santana y Brit ¡Incluso Tina! Pero al final no me pude resistir, y bailamos y estuvo coqueteando, y creo que yo…

- Kurt ¡Kurt! - Hizo que guardara silencio. - ¿Eso es todo? - Kurt asintió, Blaine rio y beso bajo su bolsillo, apretando contra sí. - Te amo.

- ¿Qué?

- Te adoro… - Miro al contratenor. - Corazón, me encanta que seas sincero, u no dudo que de haber estado ahí probablemente me hubiera puesto celoso, pero… am, lo que tu hiciste no es ser infiel.

- Pero yo siento que es así.

- Lo sé, u es por tu forma de ser - Le dio un beso en los labio. - Esta bien, te perdono… pero creo que tendrás que darme algo a cambio -. Pronuncio con una gran sonrisa, bajando las manos de su cintura a su cadera.

- Eso sí que no, Blaine Warbler, acabas de salir de una operación, quiero que estés bien ¿Okay? - Le beso cerca del parche negro. - Además… - Pronuncio alargando las silabas. - Finn y Rachel, y todos los demás del coro, vendrán hoy, y yo realmente no quiero que no encuentre en una situación comprometedora, o peor aún, que nos interrumpan - Le guiño un ojo.

Blaine rio y volvió a besarlo. Ya lo convencería de quedarse esa noche.

OoO

Okey, me gusto bastante para ser el primero. Me hubiera gustado sacarlo antes de ver el 3x17 porque… no sé, como que me corto el sentimiento ¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer? Termino gustándome igual (xD) Bueno, algún día escribiré algo más de ellos, es mi única OTP así que le guardare un cariño único al Klaine.

Muchos saludos.


End file.
